Problems on Planets
by Catygirl
Summary: After a mission where Jack has been an idiot he is trying to find Sam to clear the air, only he can't find her. This is the story of that mission and the events that change SG-1 forever. Rated T for what is discussed.


My newest story, for you all. Please note to begin with Jack seems to be OOC. Please bear with him he does have his reasons. Enjoy.

I own no characters, nothing to do with the show. This story is set in the 2nd half of series 4, after "Chain Reaction"

Just FYI - to begin with Jack is at his place then goes to Hammonds house and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c are at Daniel's house.

Each *****SG-1****** denotes a change of location and speakers. Hopefully you will all keep up fine.

**Problems on planets.**

"Daniel, have you seen Carter?" Jack barked down the phone.

"Why?" responded a totally unhelpful Daniel Jackson.

"It doesn't matter why. Have you seen her?"

"If it doesn't matter, Jack, why do you want to know?"

"Daniel, so help me, if this is one of your alternative-culture mind games, I'm gonna shoot you."

"Jack, unless you tell me why, I can't answer your question."

"O'Neill, have you done something to anger MajorCarter?" Jack scowled as he heard Teal'c's voice in the background.

"Daniel, take me off speaker phone, now!" Jack bellowed.

"What's wrong, Jack? I bet Teal'c was your next phone call. This way you get two for one."

Daniel, I'm going to ask you once again and I swear, if you don't give me a straight answer right now, even the big guy won't be able to save you!" Jack threatened. He paused and took a deep breath, getting himself back under control before continuing. "Okay, Daniel, for the last time, have you seen Sam?"

Daniel finally relented. "Not today, no, but you've been a complete idiot and that's all I'll say on the matter."

The conversation ended abruptly as Daniel put down the phone. Jack was livid. He'd tried to find her for over three days. Where the hell was she? He'd had enough of her avoiding him.

*******SG-1************

Daniel looked into his small kitchen. "Do you think it's a good idea avoiding him, Sam?"

"Probably not. But if I don't, I'm likely to kill him," Sam replied with conviction.

Daniel was a little worried about her serious tone; she was one woman who could make good on her threat. "Well, we wouldn't want that. Look, I know he's been a complete idiot, but maybe you need to hear his side."

"Daniel, I heard enough when I overheard him planning to give me as sexual favours to our new allies just to get some naquadah!" she screeched, not the first time the argument had been made.

"I know, Sam, but maybe he didn't mean it to go that far."

"He told _Hammond_, Daniel. He even recommended it to Hammond as a fair exchange! Did he _look_ like he was joking? The only reason I'm here and not there doing God knows what is because Hammond said no... after a bit of discussion, I might add. And it's not because it would be tantamount to prostitution that I'm still here. No, it's because the damn SGC can't function without me! So, instead of being a sexual prostitute, I'm an intellectual prostitute, selling my brain to the highest bidder!" Finishing her rant, she plopped herself down on Daniel's sofa.

"MajorCarter, I believe you are in error. It is my understanding that you would receive higher monetary recompense if you worked in the private sector and not for the SGC," Teal'c stated stoically, earning a glare from the Major in question.

*******SG-1************

Jack, meanwhile, across the other side of town, was pacing up and down, glaring. He was getting desperate: she wasn't at home; not at the mountain; not with the boys; not with Janet or Cassie - although she could be there, he supposed, as they'd only responded with name, rank and serial number.

But there were only so many places in a town the size of the Springs that she could go! It was getting ridiculous. Ok, so he was partly to blame for her ignoring him, but come on, he was her CO! She couldn't keep avoiding him like this.

He stopped wearing a path in his den when he noticed the team picture on the mantle, taken on some planet or other back when things had been so much simpler. When the hell had his life at the SGC gotten so flippin' complicated? Then, as if a little light bulb had gone off, he looked at the picture and sighed. Oh, yes, now he remembered: everything had started to go south when he'd realised he had feelings for _her_.

He shook his head and started to pace again. 'That means nothing. It's completely irrelevant to this situation,' he scolded himself internally. But getting back to the point, where the hell was Carter? He looked again at the picture and then at the phone; Hammond had called an hour ago wanting an update on the situation, hence why he was trying to find Carter.

This was ridiculous! He would never have actually forced Carter to sleep with Lathimer, but she'd seemed to quite like the guy... certainly more than she liked him. At this thought Jack felt his gut clench, but firmly pushed the memories that assailed him aside - this wasn't the time to relive those awful moments during the time loops – and got back to the matter at hand, namely, the reason why Carter was so angry and avoiding him.

So, she'd seemed to like the guy and he'd narrowed it down to just one night. One night with the delightful Major Carter, and the SGC would have all the naquadah they could ever want. Carter would have all the naquadah _she'd_ ever want! Hell, he'd done worse things for his country in his time. He'd even had sex with someone once to get vital information. But it wasn't until Carter had made the prostitute point when they'd been leaving the briefing room that he'd begun to see the problem.

He still didn't think it was worth all this, though. Three days! He hadn't seen her in 3 days! Surely she'd had meaningless sex before. This wasn't much more than that, only this time their country – hell, their world - got something back. OK, so maybe he'd been a little naïve in thinking that Carter would go that far, but he knew how important their mission was to her and how she put that before everything else, even relationships... even him. But she'd have to talk to him at some point. After all, they had a mission scheduled for Thursday.

*******SG-1************

"What are you going to do on Thursday?" Daniel asked Sam.

"I don't know. Haven't got many options. Suck it up and be the good little Major, I suppose... or have a fight and get a transfer."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it, Sam?"

"I don't know, Daniel. It just seems to be one thing after another at the moment. I mean, the armbands, the memory stamp, the X302, General Bauer. I just don't believe in it anymore. This is just the last straw. Bauer had me annihilate a planet based on assumptions I knew were wrong... and I did it. I followed orders, Daniel, and did it. It just seems sometimes that my superiors don't deserve the absolute respect I'm supposed to give them. And then bloody O'Neill planning to sell me off. If Hammond had agreed, I don't know what I would've done. Kept following orders or what? I don't know what 'what' is."

"Wow! That sounds like it's been building up for a while."

"In Jaffa culture if you have cause to doubt your leader you have the right to call a fight to the death," Teal'c announced.

The other two stared at him.

"Ah, Teal'c, I don't think Sam wants to call a fight with Hammond and Jack. Although, in the mood you're in, Sam, I'm not sure that you'd lose."

"Oh, I'm just frustrated," Sam sighed.

"I know, Sam. It's been a tough year," Daniel said, the hurt of Sarah fresh in his mind.

"Daniel, at the moment I'm just not sure if it's worth it anymore. I mean, what are we actually doing here?"

*******SG-1************

"Jack, I have no idea what you're going to do here." Hammond tut tutted. They were sitting in Hammond's conservatory, watching his granddaughters playing.

"I know, Sir. Until Sam actually mentioned prostitution it really hadn't occurred to me."

"Women have it tough in the armed forces, particularly very clever women like Sam," Hammond mused.

There was a short break while both men were thinking.

"Well, Jack, how would you like to deal with it?" Hammond finally questioned.

"I can't find her _to_ deal with it." Jack stood up in frustration, unable to sit still, and began pacing in the small room.

Hammond sighed. "I heard she had a hard time with General Bauer."

Jack stopped pacing and looked at Hammond. "Yeah, Daniel mentioned idiotic orders, science that she didn't agree with, and Sam finally walking out on the guy without being dismissed. I suppose we've just put ourselves in the same league as him." Jack still wasn't quite sure what had happened even though Daniel had been at full flow, telling him all about Sam's problems.

"Yes, we shouldn't have even discussed it, Jack. I can't believe we even entertained the idea for a single moment."

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right answer at the time. Hell, she even liked the guy, or at least gave that impression."

"And how do you feel about that?" Hammond jumped on his statement.

Jack suddenly found his feet to be exceedingly interesting. "Well, I ah… well, that's not the point, is it?" he said, looking back up at Hammond.

"No, but we might make it the point later. Look, Jack, has Sam ever told you about her early life as an officer in DC?"

"Not really, bits and pieces. Told us she quite liked the theory stuff, all the science. I found it a bit odd that she was sent to Iraq, but lots of us went. And she told us a bit about Hanson." Jack spat the name, revealing his true feelings about the man.

"Sam didn't have it easy, Jack. Being the child of a high-ranking officer can work both ways. Boys are usually groomed for greatness but girls, well, she had to please her father to begin with and then prove herself to every CO she came across."

"I don't suppose we've ever really been welcoming to female recruits," Jack surmised.

"Ah, but Sam had a bigger problem, right from the beginning. She was undoubtedly smarter than most, if not all of her professors, and definitely all of her officers. All her life she's been playing the role of someone who needed to learn, but in reality she already knew the answers to most of the questions she came across. For the most part she's dealt with, shall I call us 'intellectually challenged' superior officers, with respect and honour."

"You think she won't continue that way?" Jack questioned.

"Honestly, I imagine she will, on the surface, but do you really want someone on your team who only respects your authority on the surface? That's assuming, of course, that she'll want to stay on SG-1."

*******SG-1************

"Do you intend to stay on SG-1, MajorCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"What? Of course she is!" Daniel squealed. He looked at Sam. "You're not thinking of quitting SG-1, are you? Tell him, Sam!"

"Well, it has crossed my mind a few times, only I wouldn't be able to leave the SGC 'cause my brain is needed here, and I'm not sure I could watch you guys going through the gate without me."

"You've considered it, though?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Of course. After General Bauer and that whole debacle I felt that anything else would _have _tobe better than this."

"Sam, I know he was a complete jerk, but he's gone."

"Yeah, he's gone, but my two superior officers have turned out to be sexist pigs!" Sam shouted.

"MajorCarter, if you feel this strongly you must discuss this with O'Neill and General Hammond. O'Neill cannot trust you if you do not agree to follow his orders unquestioningly."

"It's not that I won't follow his orders but..."

"If there is a 'but' at all you cannot remain on the team, MajorCarter," Teal'c concluded.

"That's a bit harsh, Teal'c," Daniel piped up.

"It is not, DanielJackson. What if MajorCarter were to question an order at a vital time, thus preventing our escape from enemy hands?"

The silence that followed was very telling for all. Soon Sam began talking. "You're right in some ways, Teal'c, but not totally. I would never dispute a command decision like that. I do trust the Colonel and you to keep us out of trouble when we're off-world. But it's the things that happen _here_, that's the problem, the science that we find that's so advanced. I work damn hard to know what's going on, and it frustrates me when others either pay no attention to me or expect me to save the world in my coffee break! I don't know, recently it just makes me mad."

"General Hammond is not General Bauer, Sam," Daniel appealed to Sam's innate sense of logic.

"I know that, Daniel, but it took them 30 minutes to decide whether, for the good of my country, I should sell my body or not!"

*******SG-1************

"Whether for the good of our country or not, I can't believe we even entertained the idea, let alone discussed it, Jack. I'm amazed she didn't resign on the spot," Hammond stated.

"I know, but there's a niggling part of me that keeps saying I've done worse things for my country than sleeping with someone."

"Jack, you can't be serious? We decided we're not going to follow that line of negotiation."

"I know, I know." He sighed and turned to his commander, finally taking on board how much he'd screwed this up. "God, she's gonna be mad for a while, isn't she?"

"Well, the last man who tried to force her to have sex ended up flat on his back for six months with a slipped disc."

"Hanson?" Jack asked, a little shocked but not really surprised.

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

"_Officially_, nothing, he simply fell down the stairs. _Unofficially,_ he tried to rape his fiancée and was going to give her to his friends as well. Only he forgot Sam was a level three hand-to-hand fighter."

"Crap. And I basically did the same thing, didn't I, giving her to our allies."

"After it happened, Sam was pretty shaken up. She requested the transfer to Iraq, flew medevacs, just to get away from Hansen."

"Why doesn't she tell us things like that? We're her team." Jack's anger was bubbling over.

"Jack, Sam has lived as an air force officer's daughter for most of her life - never admit weakness, never show emotion. You know the drill."

"But that's the kind of information we could do with," Jack pointed out.

"No, Jack, you could've asked, but you didn't need to be told."

"I suppose, but I should've known there was more to it than she told me."

*******SG-1************

"Sam, there's more to this than you've told us, isn't there? Please tell us," Daniel pleaded.

"It's nothing," Sam replied defensively. Daniel looked over at Teal'c for support.

"MajorCarter, it would appear that you are more upset than I would expect you to be by these events," Teal'c stated, having watched Sam pace for several minutes.

"Was it Jonas, Sam?" Daniel asked.

Sam walked to the window. She supposed they should know but she'd never told anyone the full story. She looked out the window for a few minutes, deep in thought, before coming to a decision. She began to talk, hesitantly at first, then with more conviction as the story unfolded, as if it was a relief to finally be telling someone about what she'd endured.

"Jonas... Jonas was a control freak. Everything had to be just right, and at first it was fine. I was quite similar you know – books in alphabetical order, spices by country of origin, stuff like that. But Jonas wanted to control _everything_." Sam hesitated for a moment. "We didn't sleep together until after we got engaged and he was my first," she then said matter-of-factly. She continued to look out through the window, lost in thought, then shook herself and quickly glanced at her two team mates before continuing, looking away once again.

"Anyway, he made it vaguely enjoyable, but I wanted more. I tried to tell him stuff my girlfriends had said about, you know, but he saw that as challenging his authority." Sam was blushing as she turned to see if at least Daniel had understood. He nodded and she continued, once again looking out through the window.

"One night he got a bit drunk and invited me to his place to meet his mates. He wanted to show them the control he had over the 'little woman'. He caught me off guard at the door and pinned me to the ground. I tried to throw him off me but he was too strong and black ops trained. He kept up a running commentary to his mates as he got ready, telling them how they could get the best enjoyment out of me." Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm not sure what his mates were doing at that stage as I couldn't see them. But I think it was at that point that I really flipped. He was going to share me with them, without my consent! Gang rape I think they call it now. Anyway, just as he rolled off me slightly to pull my jeans down, I caught him where it hurts, pushed him off me and attacked him. I was lucky he twisted and put his back out. His mates were too terrified both by me and what Jonas had planned to do anything except give me cab money and then deal with him. I spoke to my CO - one Brigadier General Hammond - and he had me transferred to Iraq."

"You knew Hammond before the SGC?" Daniel asked quietly, stunned by what he'd just heard.

This time Sam turned around fully to look at Daniel. "Yeah, he was an old friend of my dad's and until now the only CO to actually treat me as a human being, not a brain on parade or a 'nice rack'."

"Oh, Sam," Daniel said as he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry you went through that. It must have been horrific and frightening." Sam merely shrugged uncomfortably and Daniel let her go but remained close. Sam realised that it was hard for people who weren't in the military to understand that, in a way, she had been trained to deal with scenarios like this one and she felt that the best way to do that was to move on, quickly.

"Why didn't you mention this when we had to search for Hanson?" Daniel continued quietly.

"Because I was a different person by then. He no longer had any hold over me and I didn't want to be treated like the weak female."

"Sam, we'd never do that."

"_You_ might not but the Colonel made it very clear right from the start how he felt about women on his team, so I wasn't going to give him any ammunition."

"I don't think Jack would've thought any less of you, but I suppose we didn't know him as well back then."

"Yeah, well, it was my past and I'd dealt with it and it was done. This is a whole other issue."

"So, do you think we can talk about the real issue now, Sam?"

*******SG-1************

"Jack, lets get back to the question I asked before and make it the real issue now," Hammond said, brokering no argument.

"Look, Sir, there _is_ no issue. Carter's free to date whomever she chooses. I just thought that if she chose _this_ guy it would make everyone happy."

"Would it, Jack? _Everyone?"_ Hammond questioned in such a way that Jack started getting nervous. Just what did his CO know?

"Well, sure. Carter'd be happy if she liked him. You'd be happy because of the naquadah. Daniel loved the culture so he'd be happy to stay longer. And the President was sure to be happy that we'd fulfilled our primary orders. Hell, even Kinsey'd be happy."

"And what about you, Jack? Would _you_ be happy if Sam found someone?"

"Well, yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jack stammered.

"If I told you that Teal'c and Janet had spoken to me after the Za'tarc incident, would you change your answer?"

"They did? What did they say? Why didn't you say anything?" Jack went through multiple questions at breakneck speed, looking flustered.

"Because until today I hadn't believed it was a real threat to the team. Jack, can you think about this objectively from her point of view for a minute? Firstly, you both admitted to something and chose not to discuss it further. You then - if Daniel is correct - admitted feeling 'feelings' again when you had your brains stamped with false memories when you were on the ice planet. And now, the next time anything relationship like comes up, you offer to sell her off to the highest bidder. I imagine she's not only angry, Jack, but hurt. However, the question was actually about you. How do _you_ feel? How long do you think you can walk this tightrope of not talking about it and hoping it will all go away?"

Jack breathed in deeply. Clearly he had underestimated his boss. He might as well be honest.

"I quit when we were looping in that time loop for who knows how long. I wanted to see what it would be like to openly tell her how I felt."

"Do you feel you should quit now?" Hammond asked, skirting the obvious question.

"Is that the only option open to us?" Jack asked, knowing he already had the answer.

"One of you would probably have to be off the team, but not away from the SGC."

"Then it doesn't matter. Carter won't leave and won't let me go. I asked her during the loop. So it doesn't matter how I feel. It's better that she find someone who's good enough for her, someone she wants." Jack stood to leave.

Hammond looked at his friend. "You're completely in love with her, aren't you?"

*******SG-1************

"I am _not_ in love with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel!" Sam shouted, although she blushed incredibly while saying it.

"MajorCarter, I witnessed your confession after the Za'tarc incident. I feel you are not being truthful."

Sam looked at Teal, exasperated. "Teal'c, we never said we loved each other."

"That is correct, but you meant that when you looked at him. You forget, MajorCarter, I have been trained to study an enemy for any weaknesses. O'Neill has been your weakness for nearly a year. Fortunately, no other Jaffa warrior is as well trained as I," Teal'c finished rather smugly.

"Teal'c's got a point, Sam. I mean, look what happened on the ice planet." Daniel raised his eyes suggestively.

"We had no idea who we were, Daniel," Sam ground out through clenched teeth.

"That's not my point. Of the three of us guys, the one you subconsciously chose to stay with was Jack!"

"That's rubbish, Daniel. Thera had no idea who any of you were."

"Precisely! Yet she knew she could trust Jonah, knew she felt something for _Jack_."

"No, he was just protecting her… me..."

"Exactly! Jack feels the same way about you, Sam. That's why he protected you."

"Daniel, you have no idea what you're talking about." Sam folded her arms in front of her and glared at Daniel.

"I have eyes, Sam."

"If he loves me, then why did he do this, Daniel? How _could_ he do this?"

"As you have told him yourself, MajorCarter, SG-1 and our mission are more important than any feelings O'Neill may have for you." Teal'c spoke solemnly.

"No, I haven't," Sam responded, a little confused.

"You did, MajorCarter, when you suggested that your feelings should stay in the isolation room and then again during the day that never ended."

Sam was stunned. "I did? What happened?"

"During one loop O'Neill confessed to me that he wanted to 'test the waters' with you, as he described it. He then resigned and kissed you in the control room, to which you responded. In the next loop he decided to discuss the situation with you. He did not divulge the details but you talked for many hours. His only comment was that you believed, in his words, that 'he was not worth it'. I took that to mean you were unwilling to give up SG-1 or change anything to be with him. I encouraged him to continue discussions with you. He was not forthcoming when I asked if he had done so. He has not tried again since that day, as he already knows your answer."

"Wow, no wonder Jack's been in a mood for months," Daniel commented.

"He kissed me?" Sam said quietly, almost to herself. "He quit?" she added, her voice rising a little. "And I said no?" She was trying to get her head around what her friend was telling her. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the fog that Teal'c's revelation had produced in her mind. She couldn't believe what Teal'c was telling her. Jack had kissed her, he'd spoken to her, and she'd said _'no'_? She frowned. "But I still don't understand why he was willing to sell me off."

"MajorCarter, you spent much of the last mission in this man's company and gave the distinct impression that you found him to be a suitable mate. Perhaps O'Neill was trying to make it easier for the two of you to have a relationship, one which he knows he cannot have with you."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sam said earnestly.

"Jack wouldn't work that way, would he?" Daniel questioned. "Though it certainly puts a whole new spin on the last mission."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not, but he still will not approach MajorCarter about their unresolved issues. He already has his answer." Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and raised his chin slightly, as if to say that there was nothing more to be said on the subject.

"But that might not _be_ my answer," Sam said weakly.

"Sam, this is something you really need to discuss with him."

*******SG-1************

"I know I need to discuss this with her but I tried that, and look where it got me," Jack said.

"Jack, I have to be honest and say that if you two aren't fully communicating by Thursday, one of you will be pulled from SG-1."

Jack looked at Hammond, speechless. He was shocked at the suddenness, but in some ways had been expecting SG-1 to be separated months ago after the za'tarc testing. He had, however, assumed that they had gotten past that point following his failed conversation with Sam in the loops. Maybe he shouldn't have come here; perhaps he shouldn't have brought it to Hammond's attention.

"Jack, you haven't told me anything to bring this on." Jack wondered if Hammond was a mind reader. "I needed to talk to you both after the reports I received from General Bauer about Sam, and then after you left on Friday I felt we hadn't handled the situation well."

"This is a total disaster, isn't it?" Jack said, holding his head and staring off into the distance.

"Well, it is a bit. But what amazes me is that you don't appear to have seen it coming. Think about this conversation, Jack. It's a prime example. With any other subordinate in your command, if they'd ignored you for days like Sam has, you'd be in here demanding their transfer. But instead you're in here today, not as Major Carter's superior officer, but rather as someone who cares about her very deeply, because ultimately you know you hurt her and that upsets you. Neither of you can function successfully like that. You can't function properly as a superior and subordinate."

Jack sat and thought for a minute. He couldn't force Sam off the team. But Hammond was right; he didn't see her as a subordinate anymore. So the only choice was to either get over her or to move from SG-1. He couldn't do the first; he'd tried but had found it harder and harder to work with her, knowing she didn't feel as strongly about him as he did about her. So that just left the second option.

He stood and walked to the window. "Sir, it is with regret that I have to ask for a transfer. I think I'd prefer to not be in the mountain, so perhaps it's time for me to come out of the field and maybe teach at the Academy. Or should I just retire?" Jack added, almost thinking out loud.

"Jack, you can't be serious about that!"

"Like I said, during the loops I talked to her - talked for hours. And I've gotta say, talking wasn't high on my agenda, but you know Carter." Jack continued to stare out the window and Hammond let him talk. Hammond had wondered if something had happened during that strange day but had never had the courage to ask.

"We talked it through - how we felt, you know - but she decided that SG-1 was more important. It's just a shame that I don't feel the same."

"Jack, you could continue to be on SG-1 if you agreed to put this behind you."

"Yeah, I could, but I've tried for two months, Sir, and I think the last mission really proved that I failed."

"Jack, you need to find Major Carter now and deal with this."

*******SG-1************

"Sam, you need to find Jack now and deal with this," Daniel pleaded. If you don't talk to him this could end SG-1 without either of you having the option of quitting. Hammond could find out and pull you off the team before either of you has a chance to discuss your options.

"And what do I say, Daniel? Good evening, Colonel. Would it be a convenient time to discuss those pesky feelings we've had for several years?" she said haughtily.

"No, Sam, I was thinking more of, 'Jack, I have no idea what decision we came to during the time loops but I would really like the chance to remember the conversation'." Daniel pacified her.

Sam thought about his comments, "I suppose that couldn't hurt," Sam mused.

"You are incorrect, MajorCarter. Having a conversation regarding your relationship presumes that SG-1 will not remain as it is now, should the two of you decide to pursue a more personal relationship than currently exists between you. You must decide if you would be prepared for this outcome before approaching O'Neill to discuss this situation."

The phone suddenly rang and Daniel picked it up.

"Daniel, it's Jack. I know Carter's probably with you. It's the only logical explanation. I need to speak to her."

"Like I said, Jack, I haven't seen her."

"Daniel, stop screwing around and put me on speaker phone. _Now!"_ Jack's voice brokered no argument, so Daniel switched over the machine. The little click proved to Jack what he had already assumed - that Sam was with Daniel - so he began to talk. "Sam, I know you're there. I'm at Hammond's and we need to talk. So I'm going to talk like this unless you pick up the phone." There was no response.

"Fine, look, I know I shouldn't have done what I did on the mission but you seemed to like the guy and they were willing to give us lots of naquadah to power your doohickeys. So I figured you'd get to have your cake and eat it, too." Jack paused, hoping for a reaction but there was still none.

"I'm here at Hammond's and we've been talking. He made me realise that I can't function as your CO anymore." There was an audible gasp at that but Jack figured that could easily have be Daniel. "Anyway, I spoke to you about this several times during all those time loops. I know it was the coward's way but I needed to know how you felt... and I found out." Jack paused, waiting for a response from Sam. "Look, could you pick up Carter…?" Jack practically begged Sam to end the speaker-phone torment. The next time he saw Daniel he'd make sure he found a creative way to use the phone cable.

Jack took a laboured breath before continuing quietly. "Sam… you know I would _never_ get in the way of your career, but Hammond thinks that I can't 'objectively work with you anymore', as he put it and, if I'm honest... I agree." He cleared his throat. He couldn't believe he was doing this on a phone in his CO's house with said boss just a few steps away from him.

Still getting no response at all from Sam, Jack hesitated, shoulders slouched, before taking a deep breath, straightening up and continuing determinedly. "Right, well, I've decided to get out of the mountain..." he began, before calming down and continuing softly. "Sam, I know you don't agree with this option but I'm… I... I want you to be happy and you made it perfectly clear that I wasn't the one who could do that." He took a deep breath and tried to sound at least a little bit happy about the decision he'd made. "So, guys, the mission's scrubbed for Thursday. I've told Hammond that Sam would make an excellent leader but it's his decision. So I'll see you all around."

The phone disconnected just as Sam reached for it.

"Oh, God! What the hell did I say in those damn loops?" she questioned despondently.

*******SG-1************

"Jack, what on earth did Sam say to you in the loops? I've never seen you so down," Hammond said as he walked up behind Jack. He'd listened to the phone call Jack had made to Sam nearly ten minutes earlier and had let Jack go into the garden to come to terms with his decision. Now he wanted to understand exactly what was going through his friend's mind.

"You haven't known me long enough then." Jack sighed.

"Jack, are you sure about leaving the SGC? I mean, are you ready to give up on your career? I thought the SGC gave you a second chance after retirement, so to speak." He coughed a little in discomfort; he knew what Jack had lost before he'd joined the SGC and couldn't imagine his pain. He also knew that SG-1 had kept him going during the last four years.

"Yeah, it did for a while. Look, Sir, I really don't want to go fully into what Carter and I discussed in the loops but it involved one of us not being on the team and us being together. She wasn't willing to do that. I didn't even ask her to be the one to give it up but she still wasn't happy."

"I'm sorry, son. I'd hoped for a different outcome. Is the programme still not worth being involved in even without… a… relationship?" he asked weakly.

"No, not if we're not together. I've got nothing left to keep me here. I think I've done my bit. Let someone else, someone younger, take over." Jack cleared his throat and sensed that his boss expected more from him at this moment so he tried to explain in more detail.

"Since the za'tarc fiasco there was always a maybe... maybe someday. Now, since Sam's chosen SG-1 over me, that's gone. I can't be around her now. It's just too difficult." The sympathetic look on Hammond's face made Jack want to run for the hills, so he decided to wrap up the conversation and get out of there as quickly as he could. "Anyway, you'll have no problems replacing me. Carter's more than ready to step into my shoes."

"But Jack..."

"Sir, I'll have my resignation papers on your desk tomorrow at 0700." Jack looked out over the garden, fidgeting. He was ready to be done with the day. None of it had gone as he'd wanted. He turned to look at Hammond once more. "Well, Sir, thanks for the chat but I've gotta go."

"Well, Jack, you know you're always welcome here but I can see you've made up your mind." Hammond sighed. "Good luck, Jack. What do you plan to do now?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. See what my options are with the air force... teaching at the Academy... or maybe just retire to the cabin. And you know I've always wanted to run a chartered boat out of Hawaii. Maybe I'll go there. It doesn't really matter, just away from here."

"I don't want you to leave," Sam said quietly behind them, causing both men to turn to face her.

"I think I hear the girls calling. Will you both excuse me?" Hammond said, trying to cover a smirk. He'd hoped Sam might appear but had begun to think that Jack would be gone before she got there. Now things might work out for both his officers. He walked into the kitchen and turned to watch events unfold. He may be a 2-star General but he was a closet romantic at heart.

Jack stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't be here.

"Jack, I know you said we talked during the loops but I'd really like to be in a conversation I can remember. So, can we talk about this?" Sam asked, her voice shaking a little.

Jack continued to stare at her. How had she gotten there?

Sam took a deep breath; she'd known this would be difficult but on the drive over from Daniel's she hadn't pictured a totally one-sided conversation. Well, nothing ventured, et cetera.

"I imagine the conversation went something like this," she began. "One, we both said how we felt. Two, you offered to quit, I didn't want another leader. Three, I offered to quit, you wanted me to keep my career. So, four, we both decided it was all too difficult and that we'd forget it - literally in my case. How'd I do?"

Jack was still staring at her – she'd summarised it but, quite frankly, she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"Pretty close," Jack finally mumbled.

"Ok." Sam let out the breath she'd been holding. "So, do you think you can forget that conversation, the one that I can't remember having? Can we start again?" Not seeing any acquiescence on Jack's part, Sam wasn't above begging. What did she have to lose, anyway? "Please, Jack?"

Still getting no reaction, Sam took a deep breath before taking a step closer and looking Jack straight in the eyes, willing him to believe her. "Jack, I'm in love with you, and the most important thing to me is being with you."

Jack was still not sure what to do with her or the conversation and so still stared at her. What was she saying?

"Say something, please, Jack," Sam pleaded. All her cards were on the table, and in her CO's back garden no less.

"You, um... you didn't think that before," Jack finally managed to get out, very unsure of himself due to the totally unexpected direction the conversation had taken.

"Can we go somewhere to sit and talk?" Sam asked, desperate to get out of there and have the conversation somewhere quiet where they wouldn't be disturbed. She was a little taken aback when Jack nodded and pointed to the wooden bench in the garden. It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for but she'd take anything if it meant that Jack was prepared to talk to her.

"Look, Jack," Sam said once they'd both sat down and Jack still hadn't made any attempt to start the discussion. He wouldn't even look at her. She stared at the trees in the garden. "God, I don't know how to start this conversation." She looked at Jack, willing him to say something and was taken aback when he did.

Jack started, vulnerability clear in his tone. "When we were in the loops we talked a lot. Talking wasn't what I had in mind, mind you, but you made me. You spent a lot of time talking around the fact that what you felt for me was affection, friendship and, well, lust, but not love." He sighed and rubbed his face. "So, I'm sorry, but I just can't believe what you're saying now."

Jack looked at her face; she looked almost crushed. Jack hated himself but he had to do this. He just couldn't take any more and had to get away. Today had been, quite frankly, crap. If he didn't have memories of all the times they'd talked in the loops, he'd possibly be able to believe what she was saying now. But he remembered every single talk they'd had and, in at least two of the conversations, she'd said she loved him and then backed down from it. Oh, yes, Teal'c had convinced him to try again and to argue with her decision. What a stupid idea that had been!

Sam now sighed. "Well, if the conversations never ended well, why've you quit now? Why's it taken you until now to decide that you can't work with me anymore?" She was a little snippy.

"You don't get it, Carter. I simply can't do this anymore. It took Hammond talking to me about how I totally screwed up the last mission for me to realise that. You know how I feel, Sam, and if you don't want me, then there's nothing for me here," Jack said, raising his voice and speaking forcibly, and Sam almost jumped at his intensity.

"For crying out loud, I _don't_ know how you feel! You've never told me. And I _do_ want you," she shouted back, inadvertently using his own phrase.

*******SG-1************

"Does she want him?" Daniel asked. Hammond had been joined by Daniel and Teal'c at the kitchen window. Daniel had been itching to know what would happen and, once he'd offered to drive Sam to Hammond's, Teal'c had come along.

"I believe so, DanielJackson," Teal'c stated.

"Do you know what she said to him in that loop, Sir?" Daniel asked their commander, convinced he was now on their side.

Hammond sighed. "All he'd tell me was that she didn't see them being together, even if either of them was off the team and it was legal."

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Did Jack mention anything to you apart from what you told us earlier?" he demanded, but backed down at the look Teal'c gave him.

Teal'c decided to answer the question anyway. "O'Neill merely indicated that the first conversation had not ended as he had desired. I believe, however, that he had tried to discuss the relationship between himself and MajorCarter several times and still it did not end to his satisfaction."

"Sam has no chance, then, fighting against that. You know how stubborn Jack can be."

"Yes," Hammond said wistfully, before saying more firmly, "But in those loops we weren't there to interfere!" He turned to the others with a twinkle in his eye.

Daniel stared at his boss, flummoxed at the turn of events, before grinning. "You have something planned!" he stated with glee.

"Oh, yes, ever since the za'tarc incident. The President was there, if you remember, Doctor Jackson. You don't think he just accepted, 'They missed something out', as a good enough reason for the sudden change of diagnosis! Give the man _some_ credit."

"So, what's the plan?" Daniel asked, getting really excited about being the first to hear this titbit of gossip.

Hammond looked across the lawn at the officers who were still arguing over whether Sam wanted Jack or not. "They're legal" he nodded towards Jack and Sam. They can have a relationship as soon as they decide to be together – IF they decide to be together. The President's already okayed it."

"So why are we standing here while they're shouting at each other out there?" Daniel asked logically.

"Because, Doctor Jackson, they have to choose. It's a big sacrifice but they have to decide that they're worth any hit their careers could take. Once they've decided that, I'll tell them it's ok."

"General Hammond, that sounds like an extreme method of torture," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"Possibly, but it's necessary... and it makes good watching!" Hammond winked and smiled.

"Why is it necessary, General Hammond?" Teal'c enquired.

"Well, Teal'c, the President wants proof that they're not taking this decision lightly, as he doesn't want to grant them leave to pursue a relationship if it's only a whim on their part. He wants to know that what they feel for each other is important enough to them that they're willing to fight for their relationship, that they're willing to make sacrifices to have one. Giving dispensation for a couple to pursue a personal relationship while they're on the same team, as commanding officer and subordinate, is a big decision, and one that the President isn't taking lightly."

Daniel couldn't believe what he'd heard. "But what if they talk themselves out of it?" he asked, watching his friends, as they had now separated and were staring away from each other.

"Then I'll step in and give some commander-like advice."

"You've been waiting for this!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Of course! The President ordered me not to tell them a relationship between them would be legal but we both knew it was only a matter of time."

*******SG-1************

"Sam, it was only a matter of time," Jack said.

"I don't understand, Jack."

"Look, we were forced to admit... things... and that was fine. We both went back to work and everything carried on as before. I coped, because I thought you felt the same and that was enough, knowing how important our jobs were. But after the last few missions and the loops... I can't work with you anymore."

"Jack, this is ridiculous! Apart from the last mission we've been fine... haven't we?"

"_You_ might have been 'fine' but it's been killing me. I know I'm not good enough or even enough for you. I actually understand that. Hell, I wouldn't want me either if I were you. But you know you admitted feeling... feelings... and, well, I thought..."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Carter, you made your choice. And that's fine. But don't expect me to be ok with it. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't live with it, certainly not here, not always around you, seeing you every day but not being able to be with you."

"But you aren't letting me _make_ a choice."

"Four times I let you decide in the loops! Not an alternate you, or one infected by a virus. _You_. I started the conversation in the same way every time. I'd resign, tell you I loved you, and then each time you talked yourself out of what you felt, begged me not to quit, and then the damn day would start again."

Jack hung his head. This was going nowhere. "Look, Carter, I understand how you feel, I really do, but please just let me go. You can get on with your life and me, well, I can try."

Jack began to walk out of the garden, away from her.

'_He loves me.' _Sam's mind whirled with that revelation. She moved to grab his arm as he passed her and spoke quietly after she was sure she had his attention. "Jack, I don't know what I said in those loops, but that me hadn't lived with you underground in the plant on the ice planet, or seen you almost dead in a fighter in space. This me, now, loves you and doesn't care about her career enough to let it come between us. Jack, I don't know what to say to convince you, but I _do_ want you." Sam looked imploringly at Jack, unshed tears making her eyes sparkle.

"Well, that's enough for me," Hammond said as he walked onto the lawn followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

"Jack, stop being an idiot. Sam loves you!" Daniel said from behind his boss.

"Colonel, as of four months ago you're free to date Major Carter by order of the President."

"What?" "Huh?" were the two responses from the centre of the lawn, as Sam and Jack both spun around to stare at Hammond.

Sam was going a beautiful shade of pink remembering exactly where she was and the feelings she had just admitted to. Then the realisation of what Hammond had actually said seemed to hit her. "Wait, Sir, did you just tell us we could date if we wanted too?"

"Yes, Sam," Hammond replied, grinning. Then he turned to Jack. "And next time, Jack, don't admit inappropriate feelings when the Commander in Chief is coming to visit. It leaves an awful lot of paperwork for your CO!" Hammond scolded as if Jack were a child.

"Uh," was the only response Jack could formulate, still looking dumbstruck. He tried to catch Carter's eye but she kept evading him. She'd said she wanted him, but what exactly did that mean? She'd said that before, but it hadn't been enough to make her want to be with him.

"Well, what do you think?" Hammond asked, grinning from ear to ear, almost as giddy as a school boy.

"It's... unexpected, Sir," Sam answered for both of them.

"Yes, well, we commanders need to keep some secrets up our sleeves." Hammond chuckled. "But I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss." He looked around at all four members of SG-1. "You're all on downtime until Thursday. I don't expect to see any of you in the mountain until then. Go have fun, people." Hammond winked at Sam and Jack and then waved them all off his garden and began to walk back into the house.

None of them moved.

"Daniel, what just happened?" Jack questioned in a staged whisper, trying desperately to keep up with what had clearly been an important conversation.

"Hammond fixed it! He spoke to the President and you two can legally be together!"

"WHAT!" Jack exploded, as if the last minute of conversation had only just caught up with him.

All three team members took a step back from his apparent wrath.

"Oh, I need to sit down," Jack mumbled, and sat back on the bench in the middle of the garden. "So, let me get this straight, the President and our CO have decided that we can be together." He waved between himself and Sam. "And, if we decide that we want to be together, we both get to stay on the team?" Jack asked. He looked up at Sam and willed her to look at him.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned.

Sam finally looked at Jack and found him staring at her. She could see that he was scared - not an emotion that usually crossed his face - but scared of what? She'd already told him how she felt.

Jack continued to stare at her, trying to read her thoughts. Sam thought he looked so lost. She had to reach out to him.

Sam hesitated for only a moment before she gently sat down next to Jack, turning her body slightly so that she could look at him. "What do you think, Sir?" she asked quietly, unconsciously slipping back into the familiar honorific as she stared at him and inadvertently repeated the General's question.

They stared at each other, letting the barriers drop one by one from their eyes. They could both clearly read the other's feelings as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. No words were necessary, just like when this whole thing had begun with the force shield between them. Slowly, as messages and feelings and promises were silently passed, they both began to smile, tentatively to begin with, before they both had grins from ear to ear. Neither was aware of their audience; it was as if they were alone in the universe.

"I think it sounds like an excellent idea," Jack answered, his eyes twinkling.

"Me, too," Sam replied quietly.

He reached over and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, Sam," he whispered. "_Now_ you'll remember it!" He smirked at her.

Sam reached up to clasp his hand and kissed his fingertips gently. "I love you, too, Jack, and I'm not going to talk myself out of it!"

Jack was about to close the gap between them when he looked around, seeing Hammond's backyard and their two team mates, and decided he really didn't want to continue this there. He looked back at Sam. "C'mon, let's go somewhere really private." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam giggled.

"See you on Thursday, boys," Jack quipped over his shoulder as he guided Sam out of the garden by her arm.

Daniel smiled and shrugged. "It's a whole new ballgame now, Teal'c."

"You are incorrect, DanielJackson. I believe all the games are now finished. It is our lives that will be changed."

Daniel looked at his friend and sighed. "Of course, Teal'c. How stupid of me. C'mon, let's get out of here. Let's go grab some pizzas and a movie."

"I believe it is time to enjoy the adventures of Luke and his friends." Teal'c walked off ahead of Daniel.

"Eh, Teal'c! Star Wars… again…? Really…? Can't we…"

"Episode 3, I think," Teal'c said as he got into Daniel's car. Daniel sighed in defeat. Oh well, at least Sam and Jack had gotten their dreams, maybe he'd be next.


End file.
